homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110415-Catching a break
04:43 -- aphasicCommerce AC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:43 -- 04:43 AC: «Hey, er, Nyarla?» 04:43 CC: Hey Liskar 04:43 CC: It's been a while 04:44 CC: How've you been? 04:44 CC: Been meaning to check on you 04:44 AC: «Yes, ekksaktly why I'm messaging you.» 04:44 AC: «Well, I seem fine so far.» 04:44 AC: «Still a little in shokkk, perhaps. And kkwite unsure what to do.» 04:44 AC: «What about yourseld?» 04:44 AC: «I mean, yourself.» 04:45 CC: Exhausted 04:45 CC: Can't seem to catch a break 04:45 AC: «How about a trade?» 04:46 CC: Gladly 04:46 CC: But you seriosuly don't want to be in my position 04:46 CC: seriously* 04:46 AC: «How kkome?» 04:48 CC: I don't even know where to start 04:48 AC: «... I must have missed a memo.» 04:49 CC: I've got you covered 04:49 CC: So, how much do you know about the Twinks? 04:50 AC: «My immediet response would be "The what?", ergo the answer is "Nothing."» 04:51 CC: You are honestly better off that way as far as morale goes, buuuut 04:51 CC: Remember Libby? 04:51 CC: The Mysterious Oracle 04:51 AC: «Ah yes.» 04:52 CC: She's one of them 04:52 AC: «I see?» 04:52 CC: Another alien species here 04:52 AC: «Libby did not seem likke she wanted to talkkk to me.» 04:52 CC: She has a record of being temperamental 04:53 CC: I've fallen form grace with her myself over nothing 04:53 CC: from* 04:54 AC: «Hm, I see.» 04:54 CC: Anyway, I likely don't need to go on at length about her and her culture 04:54 AC: «So then, these "Twinkks" are a bothersome folk?» 04:54 CC: Yes, yes they are 04:54 CC: They're ex players 04:54 CC: Who are still here in the game for some reason 04:55 AC: «So, er, in the medium, or..?» 04:55 CC: Yup 04:55 CC: Here in the medium 04:56 AC: «How big is this medium, anyway?» 04:57 CC: I don't even know 04:57 CC: It has room for twenty planets 04:57 CC: Plus that big blue one in the middle 04:57 CC: Plus two moons 04:58 AC: «Big blue one..?» 04:58 CC: Yeah, does your planet not have a sky either? 04:58 CC: Mine didn't 04:59 AC: «Well, I kkan't.» 04:59 AC: «There's a ceiling here.» 05:00 CC: My planet only had an endless abyss of blackness with golden gears 05:00 CC: It took a lot of shit to end up on a planet that has a sky 05:00 CC: And this huge blue planet above us 05:01 AC: «Wait, you travelled between planets?» 05:02 CC: Yeeeah 05:02 CC: Kind of a long story on that one 05:03 CC: and all intertwined with those twinks I mentioned 05:03 AC: «How long, would you guess?» 05:05 CC: Uhhh 05:06 CC: Without context, not too long 05:06 AC: «Then, please, go ahead.» 05:07 CC: Well, so Aaisha wasp on a space ship[ 05:07 CC: I thought I wasp dying 05:08 CC: we fought for reasons 05:08 CC: Libby told us that I waspn't dying 05:08 CC: opened a portal for me to get to the ship 05:08 CC: we made up 05:08 CC: got a call from one of the twinks 05:09 CC: we had no choice, but to meet her 05:09 CC: spant some time there 05:09 CC: another twink shows up 05:09 CC: he's angry 05:09 CC: there wasp some kind of deal made that prevented him from killing us 05:10 CC: Him being a space player has space powers 05:10 CC: Which includes teleporting 05:10 CC: and teleported us to Lorrea, my now ex moirail for safe keeping 05:10 CC: on her planet 05:12 CC: And here we are 05:12 AC: «Well, that is..» 05:12 AC: «I thinkkk I got most of it.» 05:12 AC: «Thankk you for the kkatch-up.» 05:13 CC: Yep, that's my adventure over the last...day maybe 05:14 CC: How are things for you? 05:14 CC: Adjusting well? 05:14 AC: «Not really, if I am honest.» 05:15 AC: «I do not have anything to do, no people to see, no info about things that are okkuring, and a kkonstant bakkkground noise, no moonlight and nothing to distrakkt me.» 05:16 CC: Damn, well I can at least say you don't want to be a part of what's been going on with me 05:17 CC: I really would trade for peace and annoying background noise right now 05:17 AC: «At least it would be somewhat ekksciting.» 05:17 CC: I am under threat of death by three differant gods 05:17 CC: Two 05:17 CC: Two gods 05:17 AC: «Gods?» 05:17 CC: What we have the potential to becomb 05:18 CC: Higher echelons of power that we can reach 05:18 CC: We first need to explore our planets and complete the quests we're given 05:18 CC: And then we have to...die 05:18 AC: «Is this another thing similar to magikk that I'm just supposed to akkcept as truth and see that it really is true at a later time?» 05:19 CC: sorry to say, but yes 05:20 CC: I'm having trouble with it as well 05:20 CC: That title I wasp given, it wasp Mage of Time 05:20 CC: And I actually wasp told that I wasp supposed to work magic 05:20 CC: As well as control time 05:21 CC: And the control time part is actually true 05:21 AC: «What was I again?» 05:21 AC: «A Rogue of Heart?» 05:24 CC: That actually sounds kind of cool 05:24 CC: Better than aa nerdy mage, hehe 05:25 CC: You can be all dashing and roguish 05:29 AC: «Kkan I?» 05:29 AC: «I really don't know what my title really means..» 05:30 CC: I mean, you could do that without the title probably 05:31 CC: I don't know what Rogue or Heart means 05:31 CC: I will let you know once, I find out 05:31 AC: «That would be amazing.» 05:33 CC: Yeah, I'm still here gathering whatever info I can about all this 05:33 CC: It's getting harder though 05:33 AC: «How kkome?» 05:34 CC: Twinks 05:34 CC: Like I said, the oracle isn't too pleased with me 05:35 CC: she's hitting puberty and is extra angsty or something 05:35 CC: So she's kinda denying me substantial info 05:35 AC: «Puberty..?» 05:36 CC: Pupation 05:37 AC: «Are you saying this Libby person is only know pupating? How young is she??» 05:37 AC: «now*» 05:37 CC: 22,339 galactic sweeps 05:37 CC: Billions upon billions 05:37 AC: «But..» 05:37 AC: «Eh?» 05:38 CC: The old empress' lifespan wasp a blink 05:38 CC: If even that 05:38 CC: They played this game a looong time ago 05:38 AC: «And she is only now pupating..?» 05:38 AC: «This is kkonfusing.» 05:38 CC: It's part of her culture 05:39 CC: Females are restricted from things like pupation and seual urges until their claimed by a male 05:39 CC: sexual* 05:39 CC: they're* 05:40 CC: That hasn't happened until now by mistake 05:40 AC: «Oh» 05:40 CC: They're making the most of it though, I think 05:40 AC: «Oh my.» 05:41 CC: Oh no, it waspnt' like that 05:41 CC: They have differant anatomy too 05:41 CC: I mean, I don't know their reproductive junk 05:42 CC: The organ that lets females have all that 05:42 CC: It's in the wrist 05:42 CC: And she got hurt pretty bad 05:42 AC: «I.. Don't thinkkkk I need to know any more.» 05:42 CC: And Serios thought to give her a blood transfusion 05:43 CC: Yeah, it's all unimportant really 05:43 CC: Pressing matters are a thing that is pressing 05:44 AC: «Well, I kkkan help in any way at all.» 05:44 AC: «I suppose I'll be available.» 05:47 AC: «I thinkk for now.. I'll try to sleep at least some.» 05:47 AC: «I'm starting to be able to tune out the chanting.» 05:48 CC: I hope so 05:48 CC: Good luck in that 05:48 CC: My planet wasp hard to sleep on too 05:48 CC: Loud as ticking constantly 05:49 CC: But yeah, hit me up when you wake up or something 05:49 CC: I've got more infodumps whenever you need 05:51 AC: «Thankk you.» 05:52 AC: «You're the only person I kkan really askk about the going ons at the moment.» 05:52 AC: «Until nekkkst time.» 05:52 -- aphasicCommerce AC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 17:52 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Liskar